It is generally known for a camera to have a main body part with spaced film supply and film take-up chambers. An exposure opening is located between the film supply and take-up chambers and is configured for exposing successive film frames. A shutter actuator is spring-biased to move a shutter blade open to expose the film frame at the exposure opening. A metering or sensing pawl is supported for engaging a film perforation at least during exposure of the film frame. A film winding take-up is operated to move each exposed frame from the exposure opening to the film take-up chamber and to advance a fresh frame from the film supply chamber to the exposure opening. When the film metering pawl engages the film perforation, it is intended to prevent frame shift. The reason for this is that it is necessary to keep the film frame stationary during exposure.